The present invention relates to the support and retention of grounding conductors such as cable on cable trays. In particular, the present invention is directed to clamping a grounding conductor with the wire of a steel cable tray.
The organization and management of cabling in various industries has become increasingly important. In order to help protect signal transmission through and the integrity of cable supported by steel cable trays, the cable trays and supported cable must be properly connected with an electrical ground, such as by way of a grounding cable as the grounding conductor.